


It's a wicked game

by Angulema



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: 've found this on my laptop and why not, (if that's the name of it), AU, Basically, M/M, Mirkwood, Neither Thranduil, No Drama, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tattoo mentions, The Desolation of Smaug setting, Thorin is not a dick, Thorinduil - Freeform, Tongue Fucking, sorta established relationship in the past
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Торин шел знакомыми коридорами, стараясь ступать как можно тише, пусть и был уверен, что на пути ему никто не встретится: отпертая дверь его темницы была более чем откровенным знаком. И можно было надеяться, что Трандуил простил его отвратительную выходку в тронном зале… или не простил, и Торина ждет суровое наказание, когда он доберется до места назначения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a wicked game

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн - во время второго фильма, после Торинова рычания на Трандуила. Предполагается, что Торина заперли где-то отдельно, как в книге.  
> По хэдканону автора, между Трандуилом и Торином что-то было до прилета дракона (ожерелье жены и прочая чушь в хэдканон автора не входят). Татуировка также из хэдканона.
> 
> Название - первая строчка из песни Army of Lovers "Signed on My Tattoo", но к содержанию песня никак не относится.
> 
> Вообще это фактически ПВП, и я не знаю, зачем написала эту кучу всего в примечание

Торин шел знакомыми коридорами, стараясь ступать как можно тише, пусть и был уверен, что на пути ему никто не встретится: отпертая дверь его темницы была более чем откровенным знаком. И можно было надеяться, что Трандуил простил его отвратительную выходку в тронном зале… или не простил, и Торина ждет суровое наказание, когда он доберется до места назначения. Или не ждет, и Трандуил не простил, но очень соскучился?..

Вероятностей было много, и Торин решил не забивать ими голову до поры до времени: на месте разберется.

 

В кабинете эльфа не было, и Торин почувствовал, как ускоряется пульс, отдаваясь в висках: значит, в спальне.

Трандуил действительно нашелся в спальне: искомый эльфийский король лежал на кровати, укрывшись тонким одеялом, и читал при свете ламп какой-то свиток, опершись локтями о подушку. Конечно, он должен был услышать гномьи шаги, но будто не собирался обращать внимание на какого-то гнома.

 

— Привет, — сглотнув, хрипло выдохнул Торин, не в силах отвести взгляд от прекрасного, совершенного, любимого тела, чьи изгибы тонкая ткань, казалось, подчеркивала, а не скрывала.

— Виделись, — совершенно спокойным тоном отозвался эльф, даже не повернув головы.

— Трандуил, я… прости, я не знаю, что на меня нашло тогда. То есть знаю, мне просто крышу сорвало, когда я тебя увидел, а уж когда ты ходить вокруг меня начал… Еле сдерживался, чтобы не наброситься на тебя и прямо у всех на виду… хм… Так я стал вспоминать всё, за что на тебя злился хоть когда-нибудь, ну и… Прости, — Торин подошел ближе к кровати, скользя взглядом по не полностью скрытым плечам, вниз по спине, к пояснице — когда-то Торин назвал ее талией и получил по губам, — и ниже... где, скрытая одеялом, должна быть выбитая им лично на правой ягодице эльфа татуировка. Торин уже потянулся рукой, чтобы приподнять одеяло, как ощутил на себе острый взгляд.

 

— От тебя воняет. По каким канавам ты шлялся?

— Я шел по твоему лесу, между прочим.

— Я тоже по нему хожу, как и мои подданные, но при этом нам удается поддерживать чистоту.

— Ну, уж прости, наших запасов воды было недостаточно, чтобы еще и умываться, — раздраженно буркнул Торин, стараясь не выйти из себя.

— Теперь воды достаточно. Ты знаешь, где ванная, — так же отстраненно бросил Трандуил и вернулся к своему свитку.

 

Мытье никогда не было у Торина в приоритете, а уж в этот момент и подавно. Одно точное резкое движение — и тонкая тряпка летит подальше от кровати. На одно короткое мгновение Торин замирает, глядя на свое имя, вытатуированное на любимой попе, и тут же наклоняется, ведет носом по четким линиям, ощущая идущий от кожи тонкий запах чего-то лесного.

— Торин, ты… — уже ничуть не спокойно шипит эльф, но обрывает фразу, резко выдыхая: теперь Торин очерчивает татуировку кончиком языка, задевая жесткой бородой чувствительную кожу, обдавая ее горячим дыханием.

— Что, — рокочет низким голосом, властно кладет ладонь на вторую ягодицу эльфа, — не хочешь лежать под грязным гномом? Так язык у меня чистый, — будто для доказательства, ведет языком между ягодиц, получая в награду еще один рваный выдох. — Могу и языком тебя… — хрипло шепчет, раздвигая ладонями порозовевшие ягодицы.

— Торин. Мыться. Сейчас же, — находит в себе силы выдавить Трандуил.

— Только вместе с тобой, — Торину все больше нравится идея действовать языком, и он осторожно проводит им по сжатому кольцу мышц. На этот раз эльф не может — или не хочет — сдержать стона, и Торин повторяет уже смелее, прижимается губами и шепчет что-то бессмысленное.

Забирается на кровать — Трандуил не возражает, — устраивается между ног эльфа, разводит его ягодицы, широко проводит языком между ними — снова и снова, пока стоны не начинают звучать постоянно, пока Трандуил не начинает приподнимать бедра в желании получить еще. Торин прижимает его к кровати, надавливает кончиком языка на подрагивающие мышцы — и чувствует, как они расслабляются, как Трандуил впускает его. Кровь ударяет в голову, и Торин остервенело трахает языком задницу своего любимого эльфа, не замечая уже ни стонов, ни того, какими тесными стали штаны и как жмет ремень…

 

— Торин, барложью ж мать!

Хриплый полустон-полувскрик разгоняет пунцовый туманв голове, и Торин резко отстраняется.

— Я не могу кончить, когда ты мне даже двинуться не даешь, — шипит эльф, выбираясь из-под Торина.

Торин рассеянно смотрит на его раскрасневшиеся щеки, смотрит, как нервно впиваются в простынь пальцы, как подрагивает возбужденный член — и только теперь понимает, что его собственному члену в штанах крайне тесно. Трандуил тоже замечает — и молниеносно справляется с ремнем, а затем с завязками на штанах, стягивает с него рубашку.

— Мыться, Торин. Если до ванной сделаешь еще хоть одно поползновение, я тебя просто придушу.

— Не понравилось? — самодовольно приподнимает бровь Торин. — Я тогда потом добавлю. Другим способом.

— Не раньше чем твой другой способ побывает в теплой мыльной воде, — Трандуил легко поднимается с кровати и идет к двери за ней. Торину не остается ничего иного, кроме как последовать за ним.

— Могу и прямо в мыльной воде, — бурчит гном, обдумывая варианты. — У твоей ванны такое же каменное дно, как и прежде? Смотри, коленки обдерешь.

— Переживу, — тихо ухмыляется Трандуил, пуская горячую воду, и Торин удовлетворенно рычит в ответ.

 

_19.05.2015_


End file.
